Sub-Saharan Africa (SSA) is heavily burdened by HIV, with 85% of new infections among adolescents and youth globally happening in the region. Recent statistics indicate that HIV prevalence among adolescents and young people is rising in Uganda. While availability and access to free ART has decreased child mortality, it has increased the likelihood that a number of children living with HIV ( CLWH ) will transition into adulthood, with HIV as a chronic, highly stigmatized illness. Unfortunately, the stigma this group experiences results in much lower quality of life. Stigma, a common experience characterized by public blame, moral condemnation and discrimination, has been documented to be one of the greatest challenges to slowing the spread of HIV&AIDS. It perpetuates the culture of silence and fear and prevents individuals from testing and seeking health care. Research has shown that HIV/AIDS-associated stigma predicts depression and PTSD, poor treatment and adherence, loneliness and social isolation, HIV-related physical health, and HIV sexual risk behavior. It is critical for HIV interventions to target stigma in order to reduce HIV spread. Yet, stigma-reduction interventions targeting children and adolescents living with HIV/AIDS in SSA are almost non-existent. Thus, there is a need for research that will generate knowledge to address HIV/AIDS-associated stigma, especially among CLWH as they transition to adolescence. The proposed exploratory study (R21) will: Aim 1: Pilot test the feasibility, acceptability, and preliminary impact of an innovative Group Cognitive Behavior Therapy (G-CBT) and Multiple Family Group (MFG) interventions on reducing HIV/AIDS-associated stigma and its impact on targeted participant outcomes (stigma, post-trauma symptoms, depression, sexual risk behavior, family/social support, and adherence to medication) in comparison to: 1a) usual care vs G-CBT; 1b) Usual care vs MFG; 1c) G-CBT vs. MFG. Aim 2: Qualitatively examine participants' and facilitators' intervention experiences and identify individual, family and institutional-level facilitators and barriers to G-CBT and MFG intervention implementation and participation. The study will be conducted in 9 health clinics (n = 90 children, ages 10-14) and their caregivers (total 90 child- caregiver dyads) in Masaka. Clinics will be randomized to one of three study arms (n=3 clinics; 30 child-caregiver dyads each arm): 1) Usual care to receive the currently implemented usual care addressing HIV/AIDS-associated stigma (educational materials developed by the Ugandan Ministry of Health); 2) G-CBT intervention + usual care; and 3) MFG intervention + usual care. Participants will be followed over a 6-month period, with data collected at baseline , 3 months and 6 months post intervention initiation to assess feasibility, acceptability, and preliminary impact. The long-term goal of the proposed research is to develop culturally appropriate, feasible, acceptable and effective interventions that address HIV/AIDS-associated stigma and its impact on CLWH 's wellbeing and their families in SSA.